Vampwitch in Beacon Hills
by FuriousJ6789
Summary: Remi DuBois would like as normal a life as a Hybrid Vampire\witch could possibly have... When he moves to the town of Beacon Hills he discovers that the supernatural is not something he can run from for too long... Will focus on the OC's point of view of the Teen wolf story line mostly. There will also be some cameo's from VD as well.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Vampire Diaries or Teen wolf... I only own the OC Remi Dubois.

Remi Dubois stood in exasperation in front of Beacon Hills' high-school principal. He was a middle aged man that appeared to enjoy being a stickler for the rules. Remi had just moved to Beacon Hills and was attempting to live his life as best he could, and this fool was trying his patience.

"You're missing immunization records, and transcripts. I'm sorry; I can't admit you without them. You will need to get the proper documents and then you may start school Mr. Dubois." The pompous mortal looked back at Remi with a superior look.

Remi notched his eyebrow, 'screw this' he thought to himself before intensifying his stare at the very human Principal, tapping into his compulsion powers. "Please look again; I'm sure everything you need is there."

The principal got a bit of a dazed look and glanced back at the few papers that Remi had given him earlier. Looking back up him smiled, "So it is." He put the papers in a file with Remi's name on it and took out a class schedule, "Here you go Mr. Dubois, this is your class schedule. I hope you enjoy the school, and please come to me if you have any problems."

Remi smiled while he mentally snorted, "not likely" he thought to himself.

He took the class schedule and the map of the school and left for his first class, Science, oh Joy. 

Since Remi had, out of habit arrived early, he simply sat in the almost empty class room doodling in the margins of his notebook. He did this for almost half an hour until students started arriving bringing on the noises of the day. Remi simply continued to draw. He didn't have any interest in these people. As the last few students trickled in a strange scent tickled his nose. A scent that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end, something that had his instincts screaming at him to be cautious. His head snapped up, 'It couldn't be' he thought. Remi hadn't smelt something like that in a long time. Not since his hometown of New Orleans. He watched the teenage boy that walked in carefully out of the corner of his eye. The boy had black hair and had a bit of a scrawny look to him. He was with another boy, obviously a friend, also a bit scrawny. They both sat down in front of him and looked forward. Remi kept his eyes on the black haired boy, "Mr.'s McCall and Stalinsky. What an honor that you decided to grace us with your presence. Next time don't be late." Said the teacher, a man whose pompous attitude clearly exceeded the principal's, told them. Remi had already forgotten his name honestly.

He saw the black haired boy, the one that the teacher had called McCall, look out the window. Remi followed his gaze and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, of course the sixteen year old boy would notice the beautiful girl outside in the parking lot. Remi could see him start to focus and had a hunch so he tuned his hearing to the girl outside, "Ugh, of course, forgot a pen on my first day, just great." she was saying.

She was talking into her phone while looking through her purse. The other person on the phone said something to which she replied, "Mom, I'll be fine. I'm not a little girl anymore." Remi rolled his eyes at this though. Teenagers, always thought that as soon as they understood how reproduction worked that automatically made them mature twenty years.

He watched as McCall's eyes followed her even through the school, to the class room door where she walked in with the Principal who ushered her over to the seat directly between himself and McCall. As the girl, who the Principal had introduced as Alison Argent, sat down, the boy called McCall turned slowly with a pen in his outstretched hand smiling an unsure smile. The girl took it gratefully and the boy smiled broadly, now more sure of himself, turning back around. Remi sighed, but made himself relax, there was no doubt now what the boy was. However, if the boy was that kind and awkward then he probably was new to what he was and therefore not much of a threat. Remi still made a mental note to keep an eye on the sixteen year old, who was technically only five years younger than himself, not that anyone knew that of course.

(Gym class)

This class, Remi decided was the universes' way of getting him to laugh more... Gym was mandatory here. He may have used compulsion to get into the school but he didn't want to become dependent on it like others of his kind were. So he sucked it up and focused on not crushing any of the nearby humans. That could lead to an awkward situation.

The teacher was funny however. He had a strange outlook on life that had been making Remi snort every couple of minutes. The black haired boy with the familiar scent from earlier had answered to the name Scott and Remi heard him call his best friend, Stiles. A unique name to be sure. At least Remi assumed they were best friends, they seemed more like brothers but with different last names and completely different looks, he was going with bff's. Both boys wanted to be more than just bench warmers for the lacrosse team. Remi could hear Scott say rather optimistically that he would make first line this year. The humorous coach didn't seem to be taking them seriously. Remi frowned, the coach may be funny but he hated injustice with a passion, and everyone deserved a chance.

Scott was sent to be the goal keeper and with a deep sigh, stalked over to his place. Though he got distracted by Alison who he suddenly noticed was in the stands. After a moment of hormonal gawking, he clutched his ears in apparent pain when the coach blew the whistle and therefore missed the ball that rushed towards him, hit him in the head, and knocked him down. Remi scrunched his face, 'ouch' he thought.

Scott got back up and recovered quickly with his first save. 'Hmm' Remi thought maybe he wouldn't need help after all. He watched Scott make another three saves and decided to stay out of it and turned back to his own task for gym.

Another two peaceful moments went by before everyone began shouting at him and he sensed one of the lacrosse balls flying towards the back of his head at a high speed. He smiled, he might as well have a bit of fun with this. Without looking he flipped backwards kicking the ball in the opposite direction straight at Scott, who despite looking shocked, still caught the ball perfectly.

Remi chuckled to himself. The coach, as well as the whole student body on the field was looking at both himself and Scott wide eyed. Remi was enjoying the looks on their faces immensely.

Shaking himself slightly the coach blew his whistle, "Dubois! McCall! Get over here!" Remi sighed, apparently the coach also wanted him now.

Jogging over both he and Scott stood in front of the coach, who stared them down, "What the hell was that?!" he asked loudly. Scott still looked kind of in shock so Remi thought he should probably answer when the coach suddenly shouted, "That was winning material is what that was! Excellent job! You're both on the Team! Front line! Dubois, think you could use the Crosse instead of your foot?!" Remi looked at him strangely, trying to figure out how he said all that in one breath. To be honest it was kind of impressive. Remembering the question Remi finally replied, "Yea I'm sure I could coach, but uhh, two problems, I have no equipment and I don't know how to play." The coach frowned then looked at Scott, "McCall, teach Remi how to play and where to buy the equipment he needs!"

Scott nodded slowly, finally a little less in shock. "Sure thing coach."

"I can help too coach!" an approaching voice said. Remi looked and wasn't surprised to see Stiles. The Coach rolled his eyes, "Fine Stalinsky, just don't make Dubois suck." Remi mentally snorted, this man was hysterical.

(Locker room)

Remi washed off in the shower and redressed in his black pants, tucking the key dangling from a chain back in his left pocket. He pulled his plain white T over his head. He liked to be comfortable and minimalist. He had one ring with a blue Lapis Lazuli stone in it that rested on his left index finger at all times, and a Leather cuff on his right wrist.

As he gathered the last of his things Scott came up to him, "Hi, Remi, right? I'm Scott." Scott shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Scott." Remi replied.

Scott smiled a bit, glancing at Remi's left arm.

"You've got a tattoo?" He asked Remi who smiled, nodded, and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the distinctive bright teal blue Chinese dragon, whose head started on his left bicep and wrapped down to his left wrist. Scott studied it with his eyes wide, "Dude, that's sick! I didn't know they did colors like that!"

Remi laughed, "Yea most people go with the normal black, I decided to be different."

Scott grinned, "That was a pretty impressive flip today, how did you even see the ball coming?" Remi smiled, "I took Northern Shaolin Martial arts for a couple years, and Part of the training is using your senses to sense potential threats... That and everyone was shouting at me to look out." he laughed.

Scott chuckled, "Well it was awesome, do you really not know how to play lacrosse?"

Remi nodded, "Yea, I'm new to Beacon hills, my old school in New Orleans was more interested in Football than Lacrosse."

Scott nodded, "Well it's not that difficult to grasp, if you want, after school stiles and I can take you to the best sports shop for supplies and we can go to a Field and practice." Remi smiled and nodded, "Thanks man that would be awesome."

Remi sighed in his mind, 'I guess making friends was inevitable at some point.'

(After school)

After school had ended he had been introduced formally to Stiles and then followed him and Scott to Stiles's jeep. Remi of course had his own car but he didn't want to show up to school in it just yet. Mostly because it was a bit of a head turner and he'd rather avoid the throngs of gawkers for as long as possible.

After riding for about fifteen minutes Remi could feel a slight vibration in the floor and could hear a chirping coming from underneath the hood of the car... He chuckled and tapped Stiles on the shoulder, "Stiles your jeep is going to stall in three, two, one... and right on Queue, the engine rattled and stalled. Scott and Stiles both looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

Remi laughed at their expressions, "I could hear chirping from under the hood, I think your Drive belt snapped."

Stiles cursed and got out popping the hood. "Nothing a little duct tape can't fix!" he mumbled.

Later after Remi bought his new equipment and they had gone over rules and practiced for an hour Remi decided to call it for the day and started packing up. While doing that he listened carefully to Scott and Stiles whispering across the field, far too far a distance for a human to hear, but he was far from human.

"Let's drop Remi at his house and then we need to go back to the woods to find my inhaler..." Scott was saying.

"Don't forget about the body! You said you'd show me!" Stiles whispered out.

Remi stiffened, 'a body?' he thought.

"Do we have to Stiles? I swear when I found it I about died from both a heart attack and an asthma attack."

"Scott! This is the most exciting thing that has happened in this town like ever! You're showing me!" Scott rolled his eyes, "Fine"

Remi sighed guess he was going for a discreet walk in the woods today.

Remi made sure to stay up in the branches of the trees and down wind. Scott and Stiles had dropped him off at his custom built house that looked very close to the home he used to have in the French quarter. He had showered, changed, and then followed their scent to the woods where he eventually found them walking through at a leisurely pace.

"I'm serious Stiles, It was weird, it was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. Not just that though, all day I've noticed I can Hear things I shouldn't and smell all these things I shouldn't be able to smell." Scott was saying to his best friend.

"Oh yea like what?" asked Stiles.

Scott paused for a moment, "Like the mint gum in your jacket pocket."

Stiles snorted while reaching into his pocket, "I don't have any mint gum, in my..." He trailed off once he found the single piece of mint gum. He looked at Scott with an eyebrow raised.

"What if something is really wrong stiles? Like my body is flooding with adrenaline right before I go into shock or something?"

Remi jumped silently to the next branch ahead of himself just as Stiles said, "You know what, I think I've heard of this exact thing before."

"Really?" Scott asked him.

"Yea I think it's called Lycanthropy." He said seriously. Remi stiffened.

"Is that bad?!" Scott asked. Remi rolled his eyes, seriously what is wrong with education today?

"Yea but only once a month." Stiles said.

"Once a month?" Scott asked confused.

Stiles nodded, smiled slightly and howled a little. Remi relaxed when Scott rolled his eyes and lightly punched Stiles who dodged.

Stiles chuckled, "Hey you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

Scott shook his head at his friend's antics, and stopped. He got down on his knees and started looking for what Remi presumed was his Inhaler.

"I dropped it here, the body was here also." he was saying.

"So where is the body?" stiles asked.

"I don't know maybe the killer moved it?" Scott replied. Remi once again rolled his eyes, two boys alone in the woods with a potential murderer, just to find his victim and an inhaler. Their critical thinking skills apparently needed work.

"What and your Inhaler?" Stiles asked Scott. Remi stiffened, another scent appeared on the breeze tickling his nose, 'another werewolf?' he thought.

He tensed himself in case he needed to protect the idiotic teenagers.

"Gosh I hope not, those things are like eighty bucks." Scott told stiles.

Stiles jumped and pulled Scott up gesturing to a dark figure a few meters away.

The man walked up to them and with a small amount of arrogance, asked "What are you doing here? This is private property."

Stiles stuttered, "Sorry man we didn't know."

"Yea we were just uh looking for something," Scott also stuttered slightly.

The man raised an eyebrow and tossed something to Scott which Remi could see was his Inhaler. Scott deftly caught it and the man walked away.

"Once he was a few meters away stiles said, "Scott do you know who that was?!"

Scott shook his head. "That was Derek Hale! Don't you remember? He's only a few years older than us! His whole family died in a fire!"

Remi relaxed when it was obvious that this Derek wasn't coming back. Scott was definitely new, but Derek obviously was not.

"Come on Stiles, I gotta get to work." Scott told his hyperactive friend.

Remi followed both boys until they got back to Stiles's newly duct taped Jeep then he took off. It was time for a snack...

(Two days later)

Remi walked out of School and Saw Scott Sitting alone at a Bench, he smiled to himself and went over. Last night had been the full moon, Scott would definitely know now. "I hope you plan on apologizing to her." He told Scott making him jump. "Remi! Where did you come from?"

Remi laughed, "From the School, It just let out."

Scott looked towards the School pitifully then at Remi in shock. "How do you know what happened?" He asked.

Remi smiled, "I was at the Party, Lydia invited me. I saw you kind of stumble a bit and leave Alison alone."

Scott looked guilty, "I started to feel sick, so I went home." Remi grimaced, 'yup he definitely wouldn't feel too hot during the full moon.' he thought.

"I am going to apologize, that's why I'm sitting here. I am just not sure what to say." Scott moaned.

Remi chuckled, "Just tell her the truth, you got sick from something so you had to go home, and that you want to make it up to her. She'll understand." he said gently.

Scott sighed, "Yea, I guess that's really all I can say huh?"

Remi nodded, and out of the corner of his eyes saw the girl in question. Smiling to himself he said, "Or you could let a friend pave the way for you." he winked at Scott who looked confused, and then horrified as Remi twisted away from the bench to settle quite gracefully into a kneeling position in front of Alison, who had been walking to the parking lot, but was now fully stopped, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

Remi smiled and said dramatically, "Fair maiden, it is incumbent upon me to inform you that a young lad has want to speak with you concerning a grievous..." Scott rushed over and pulled him up, "Thanks Remi I've got it!" he said in embarrassment. Remi chuckled, "Come on let me have some fun Scott." Alison was biting her lip to keep from laughing.

Scott's lips twitched, "GO Remi." But his eyes were grateful.

Remi sighed, "Fine." then turning back to an amused Alison he smiled, "Fare thee well fine Maiden" he said, bowing deeply and then walked over to Stiles who was apparently trying very hard to breathe. "Remi that was awesome!" he finally managed.

Remi chuckled, "He just needed an opening." Stiles sobered up after a few seconds while Scott was still talking to Alison.

Looking over to Remi he said, "Dude don't take me wrong I'm just curious, but why did you do that for Scott? We've only hung out like once?"

Remi frowned, "I guess it's just because Scott is a really solid person, that's something that's in short supply these days in my opinion. People like you and Scott deserve to have good things happen to them." Stiles stared at him for a minute in thought, then put his hand out, "Thanks"

Remi smiled, "Your welcome."

Finally Scott came over with a goofy smile on his face.

Stiles mock punched him in the arm, "I think it went great." He grinned. Scott smiled, then looking at Remi he said, "Thanks Remi, that helped it be less awkward."

Remi laughed, "Yes that was the ultimate goal."

Scott just rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you want to practice a bit with us and then go for a burger?"

Remi grinned, "That sounds great!"

Remi followed his two new friends to Stiles's jeep. Chuckling he thought to himself 'I really need to think of a name for this rattle trap'

SO this is the first story I've uploaded on here! Id really appreciate any feed back!


	2. Chapter 2 complicated alliance

Firstly, thank you for the reviews! This is the first story ive posted so any reviews I get im psyched about!

To answer your question somebody knows: It's definitely possible; Remi's sire is from Mystic falls so that person will make an appearance later on. I still haven't decided who else from Mystic falls will make an appearance, but with the sire I have chosen for Remi it's not out of the cards for Caroline to make an appearance.

Sorry its taken so long to update, ive been super busy with my job lately and just now got some time off. Thank you for your patience!

*Again I own nothing except the add to the original plot and the OC*

Chapter 2

Remi stood over the form of his sleeping Victim. Not that he minded blood bags but there was a slight problem, he didn't have any… He had a small supply when he first moved to Beacon Hills, but that had run out quickly. To get blood bags he'd have to steal them or compel someone and both those options could potentially alert certain unwanted parties to his presence. He'd have to figure out a way to get the blood bags in such a way that wouldn't draw suspicion. Until then he'd get his meals the old fashioned way, feeding on the unsuspecting townsfolk…

The next day was the start of his Lacrosse practice. 'God, if his sire could see him now the jokes would never end for the next century at least!' he thought wryly. He finally made it to the locker room, though he was a bit late. Hopefully no one was there so he could simply use his speed to…

"So when are you seeing Allison again?" Remi identified Stiles voice.

"Remember the hunter? Her dad's one." Scott croaked out.

"Her father?" Stiles asked in shock.

"Shot me with a crossbow." Scott said in an undertone as though it was just then hitting him.

Remi tensed 'Hunters too!' Great that just reinforces the need to get blood bags in a nondescript way!

"Alison's Father…" Stiles began again.

"Yes her Father!" Scott yelled out and started to hyperventilate, poor thing.

Remi was still unseen outside of the locker room. Perhaps now was not the time to make an appearance.

"Come on buddy just focus on Lacrosse right now ok." Stiles was saying while apparently handing him his equipment… Remi could hear Scott grunt out a reply and both leave the room. He quickly sped into the locker room and like an orderly tornado stripped and donned his new equipment and sped outside.

Practice only lasted for a good fifteen minutes until things hit the proverbial rocket of doom.

To be fair it didn't start out so well for Scott, Remi had to admit. Then Jackson being the spoiled brat that he is decided that knocking Scott to the hard ground was just the thing to brighten his day. To the humans on the field, minus Stiles, everything was fine. Scott got up and went to try the Run again. To Remi the atmosphere of the whole field got heavy, and the hairs on his arm started to rise. Scott was losing control… Remi was directly behind Scott in the practice line up, a place he would rather not be at that exact moment. As Scott started to rush Jackson with renewed and heightened strength, Remi muttered a quick spell under his breath, to low for anyone to hear. It would dispel enough of Scott's momentum once he hit Jackson so that the brat wouldn't die on impact with the angry werewolf. Scott connected and Remi felt the spell take effect. Jackson flew back and hit the ground hard. Remi saw Stiles run over to Scott and usher him towards the locker rooms. Remi started to follow before he caught a scent on the air. Casually looking towards the origin, he saw Derek watching Scott and Stiles walk off. He watched as Derek snuck over to the small window that opened into the locker room. He put his ear to the wall underneath and waited. After a few moments Derek tensed for a second before calming down and walking away.

Remi waited until Derek was far enough away before rushing to the locker rooms. Once inside he saw Scott sitting on one of the benches near the door, and breathing hard. Stiles was leaning on the door post with the fire extinguisher by his feet.

"Scott, are you ok?" Remi asked concerned.

Scott and Stiles both looked at him and Scott nodded. "Yea we're fine Remi, thanks." He smiled weakly.

Remi wasn't so sure but decided to let the matter drop… for now…

The next day Remi strolled happily down the bland hallways of the fine educational institution of Beacon Hills. Last night he had come up with and enacted a plan to get blood bags. In the next town over there was a hospital with a doctor that specialized in blood transfusions. Remi had compelled him last night, making him believe that Remi had a rare blood disease that needed constant transfusions. That doctor now had a whole fake file on Remi which included a prescription for blood bags. Each week the doctor would set aside fourteen blood bags which Remi would pick up every Saturday to bring back in order to 'transfuse himself' twice daily. He chuckled to himself. It was a temporary solution but a solution none the less.

He stepped into math class and sat behind Lydia, a girl who thought acting dumb was what her boyfriend wanted from her… poor mortal.

The good times just kept coming for Scott when the teacher called him and Lydia to solve two problems on the board. As they wrote Lydia started talking to Scott about the game, Remi tuned his hearing closer to understand them more clearly.

"Rumor has it you're not playing tomorrow." Lydia was saying.

Scott looked at her, "Cause I'm not." Remi grimaced, he couldn't disagree with that decision no matter how much he wanted to.

"Uhh you sort of are." Lydia continued, "especially cause you brutally injured my boyfriend by ramming into him."

Scott half glared at her, "He brutally injured himself by ramming into me!" It was sort of true Remi reasoned, Jackson had been playing a blocker.

"Jackson is going to play tomorrow, but he won't be at his peak. And I prefer my boyfriend at peak performance." Lydia told him. Remi mentally snorted, this girl needed a hobby.

Scott looked at her strangely, "ok."

"I date the leader of the winning Lacrosse team, but if they start out by losing than I'd be dating the leader of the losing Lacrosse team. I don't date losers." Lydia explained further.

"Losing a game isn't going to kill anyone!" Scott snipped. "In fact it might even save someone." Remi sighed, new werewolves did have trouble with their temper at first, it's not surprising that Scott was having second thoughts about playing.

"Fine," Lydia continued, "Don't play, we'll probably win anyway. Then we'll go out afterwards like we planned, and I'll introduce Alison to all the hot players of the team." Remi cocked an eyebrow, that was pretty ruthless.

Scott looked at her in exasperation as she finished her math problem and walked back to her seat.

The teacher smiled at her before looking at Scott, "Mr. McCall you're not even close to solving you're problem."

"Tell me about it." Remi heard Scott mutter under his breath, causing Remi to cover a snort.

Since Remi's locker was across the hall from Scott's and Stiles's lockers it was pretty easy to see and hear when Stiles rushed over to Scott, pointing down the connecting hall asking him what the people down there were saying.

Scott listened for a moment and then said, "Curfew because of the body, everyone under eighteen."

Remi sighed, sneaking off to get the blood bags just got slightly more complicated.

Stiles made a disgusted sound, "Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk wad that actually killed her is just hanging out doing whatever he wants."

Remi frowned, 'How could they know who killed the girl that they found? Remi himself had gone to the hospital when the half of the body was found and had tried to distinguish who had done it. All he could get was that a werewolf obviously killed her but he didn't recognize the scent as Scott or Derek.'

Scott looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, "Well you can't really tell him the truth about Derek."

Remi sighed, he couldn't do much to contradict them without revealing what he was, and he wasn't ready to do that just yet.

"I can do something." Stiles was saying.

"What?" Scott asked.

Stiles glanced back at his friend, "Find the other half of the body." Remi decided this should be his entrance time.

Using his light footsteps to sneak up on them Remi said, "You know Stiles if you say that any louder we all might hear you."

Stiles jumped and looked at him. "Don't do that!" than paled. "How much did you hear?"

Remi smirked, "When are we going body searching?"

Stiles winced but looked at Scott who looked amused, "You guys have fun, I'm staying out of the woods for…" His attention drifted behind them to Lydia holding on to one of the Lacrosse team members by the arm and talking to Alison.

Scott got a faraway look in his eye and started walking toward them. Lydia noticed him coming and making her excuse she slipped away with the other boy. Remi and Stiles followed Scott over to Alison.

"So Lydia is introducing you to everyone?" Scott asked with a careful voice.

Alison smiled, "She is being so incredibly nice!"

Scott's mouth thinned, "I wonder why?" he asked rhetorically though Alison didn't know that.

"Maybe because she gets how being the new girl can really suck." Alison replied humorlessly.

Scott's eyes drifted to the jacket in Alison's hands and he tensed enough for Remi and Stiles to notice. Remi glanced at Stiles and then turning back to Alison he said before Scott could ask a question, "Excuse Scotts manners, we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Remi, and this is Stiles."

Scott paused for a moment but then looked apologetically at them, "Sorry guys, this is Alison."

Alison smiled at them both and shook their hands. Looking at Remi she said, "That was a smooth move the other day when you opened up the conversation for Scott."

Remi laughed, "I had a stroke of genius, I'll admit."

Alison chuckled, "If you do say so yourself."

Stiles snorted.

Remi kept chuckling but before he could continue the playful teasing, the bell rang signaling the need to get to the next class.

Alison smiled one last time at Scott before starting towards her next class.

Scott muttered, "Derek drove her home!"

Remi winced, _so that's why he tensed._

"Scott calm down, he didn't do anything to her. You did leave her stranded at the party without a ride you know." Remi reminded him quietly.

Scott winced and remarkably calmed down. "I still don't like it." He muttered.

Remi watched from high in a tree across from the burnt Hale property as Scott yelled at Derek about the subtle threat he made when driving Alison home. Derek rather harshly reminded Scott that he couldn't play when there was the risk of him losing control. Things got more heated when Derek broke the poor boys Crosse stick but Scott just glared at him and stalked off.

Remi debated for a moment then dropped to the ground at the edge of the property temporarily releasing the spell that hid his scent.

He waited for five minutes before Derek reappeared eyeing him warily.

When he was only five feet away he asked, "Who are you?"

Remi smirked, "A concerned citizen."

Derek glared at him but didn't move any closer, "What do you want?"

Remi sighed, "Scott will obviously play the game anyway despite your threats."

Derek tensed and continued to glare at him. "I've seen you around Scott before, what do you want with him?"

Remi smirked again, "Relax, I have no intention of harming him or anyone else here for that matter. I am enrolled at the high school and figured out what he is the first day of classes. I decided it would be better to befriend the potential enemy instead of possibly causing a feud that this town would not survive. Going against stereotypes and all that."

Derek's eyes turned icy blue, "How do I know you aren't lying?"

Remi rolled his eyes, "You obviously can't since you don't know me. For now however all you have to really know is that Scott will play the game no matter what you say, and it would simply be easier for us both to keep an eye on him while he plays. I'm on the team so it should be pretty easy for me but your help would be appreciated, since I don't know everything about how Werewolves work."

Derek still looked skeptical so Remi added, "Look we don't have to like each other or hang out or anything, we just have to work together to keep the humans safe. No one wants the townsfolk to get smart and start chasing us down with pitchforks."

Derek gave him a look that clearly said, 'Really' but nodded his agreement.

"Does he know?" he asked Remi.

Remi smiled and magically hid his scent again causing Derek to tense even more, he had never heard of a vampire being able to hide their scent.

"I will tell him in my own time." Derek just snorted sardonically.


End file.
